pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
370 Cartoon Animation Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Sadness - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Baby Tugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - CheeTree (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Comet Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jade Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Dark Dancer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Diamond Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Dylan Rudgers and Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Daisy Duck Quick Thinking *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Mookie We Should Cry *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style): Sharteneer's First Date? *Inside Out (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Daisy Duck 0.jpg|Daisy Duck as Joy Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Fear Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Riley Andersen Category:370 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG